


Sympathy For The Devil

by speedy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Darth Vader Lives, Darth Vader Redemption, Fix-It, Gen, Han Solo Lives, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedy/pseuds/speedy
Summary: Something about the man was familiar. Almost like Luke, but not. He was younger, but not considerably, and much taller, broader. He spoke with a Core accent with a hint of an Outer Rim – Tatooine? - twang. The face from the side looked a lot like Luke, with none of Luke’s kindness. And the way he walked…Han’s eyes widened, his heart stopped and his breathing stuttered with the realization.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Sympathy For The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Wrote most of this yesterday, woohoo! I'm just really glad to write something and finish it. Title's a bit cliche but much better than I had last night (I blame sleep deprivation). AU of Han and Kylo's confrontation on StarKiller Base in TFA. Starts just when Kylo ignites his lightsaber. Warning, I haven't watched TFA in ages, so let's just pretend it all matches up.

Han flew backwards, barely registering the red blade in Ben’s hand. Not flew, yanked. He landed on his back in an undignified heap, but not hard. Certainly not as hard as he should have. He put a hand on his chest; Ben – Kylo Ren – had meant to kill him.

A man stepped around him on the walkway. He stopped just out of range of the lightsaber.

“Stabbing your father isn’t very nice, Ben. Your mother wants him back. I doubt she’d appreciate a hole through his chest.”

Something about the man was familiar. Almost like Luke, but not. He was younger, but not considerably, and much taller, broader. He spoke with a Core accent with a hint of an Outer Rim – Tatooine? - twang. The face from the side looked a lot like Luke, with none of Luke’s kindness. And the way he walked…

Han’s eyes widened, his heart stopped and his breathing stuttered with the realization.

_Darth Vader._

A sharp, cold flash of fear coursed through his veins. Nothing good could come out of Vader in the flesh, no matter what Luke said. Han stood and pulled his blaster. It may not do any good beyond buying Ben time to get away.

“Who are you? One of Mother’s Rebel scum?”

Ben didn’t recognize Vader; that was something. Luke had kept his promise to Leia to keep Vader’s ghost away; not that he’d ever doubted.

“You know who I am, Ben.”

Ben’s head tilted in confusion, then his face lit up with excitement. “Have you come to join me, Grandfather? Together, we can complete your Great Work. Your guidance-”

The response dripped with bitterness. “What Great Work? I was an attack dog for a mad man. If I could take those years back, all the hurt I caused my family, I would.”

The temperature dropped and even Han knew it was the Dark Side of the Force being fueled by Ben’s anger.

“You lie! Darth Vader would never say something like that! My grandfather’s guidance has been vital to my own work!”

Vader shook his head, with something almost like pity. “Oh Ben, I’ve tried to talk to you so many times, but _you don’t hear me_. You’ve never heard me. Whatever voice you heard from that piece of burned up scrap, it wasn’t me. I wanted to keep you from making the same mistakes I did. This path you’re on, it’s not worth what you’ve given up. All you’ll find is more suffering. But it is not too late to turn back, as I did.”

Luke had said many times Vader had changed; for the first time Han believed it. He put the blaster away. Maybe Vader could reach Ben, where his parents and uncle failed.

Ben moved his lightsaber into a combat ready position. “You’re a trick sent by my mother. I’ll kill you, then I’ll destroy her and her precious Resistance.” 

A nasty smirk crossed Vader’s face. “You think you can take me, boy?”

Vader waved his hand. Ben’s lightsaber flew from his grip into the pit and exploded.

“That is why we do not use cracked crystals. Perhaps next time you will take greater care when bleeding a kyber crystal, lest you lose a hand.”

Han failed to hold back a snort. If anyone knew about losing a limb it was Vader.

Vader stepped closer. “Care to try again, Ben?”

“That’s not my name!”

“It is your true name; the name your mother gave you. I will not recognize the slave name forced on you by _Snoke_.”

“I am not a slave! I am a Lord of the Sith!”

Ben pushed a hand forward; Vader barely moved. He raised his own hand and met him with equal force.

“You may touch the Dark Side, but you are no Sith, boy. You are a child playing dress up and I am done indulging you.”

Ben fell forward on his knees before Vader. He put his hand on Ben’s forehead. “ _Sleep_.”

Whatever Vader had done, Ben was fighting. ”N-no.”

“ _Sleep_.”

Ben went limp. Vader pulled him over his shoulders and walked back towards Han.

Han put his hand his blaster, but didn’t draw it. “What did you do to him?”

Vader’s eyes dropped to Han’s hand momentarily, with a raised brow. “Just a sleep suggestion. Your son is unharmed.”

“I though mind tricks only worked on the weak minded.”

“I am more powerful and more skilled than he is. I assume you have completed whatever sabotage you came here to do? If so, I suggest we leave.”

The star was gone; the weapon would be firing any moment.

Han gestured to the hallway he came from. “The Falcon is outside. Chewie, blow it and let’s go!”

“Of course you’re still flying that bucket of bolts.”

Han was offended. “Hey!” he said as Vader passed him. “You’ve got no room to talk! Fulcrum told us about the Twilight!”

* * *

Ben slept most of the way back to D’Qar. When Vader did wake him, he made it clear he would not put up with any disrespect out of him, particularly towards Leia. Chewbacca had put Ben in Force binders. Han didn’t even know they’d brought those.

Han wished he’d been able to sleep. He didn’t trust Vader with his son or his ship. Unfortunately, this meant dealing with his father-in-law. Vader had refused to explain how he was alive again without Leia; however, he had no qualms about commenting on Han’s suitability as a husband. Which meant either he’d been spying while he was a ghost- or Leia had actually deigned to speak to him. He didn’t know which idea was worse.

No- if Vader had been spying, Leia might let him shoot him. That would be nice. Maybe without his fancy light-up suit the shots would land this time.

On the other hand, if she’d been confiding in Vader of all people… That thought hurt; because it meant she had felt totally alone. And he was responsible. (He refused to admit Vader may have been right on any level.)

The two kids – Finn and Rey – were the first off the ship, running up to meet one of the pilots- was that Dameron? The three embraced and held on to each other tight. He remembered when that was him, Leia and Luke, so long ago.

He led Ben off, with Chewbacca holding on to Ben’s shoulder. Vader was at the rear.

Leia rushed up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “You’re alive, you’re alive,” she cried. “I thought-“

Han squeezed her and kissed her hair. “I’m here, sweetheart. Safe and sound. Ben’s here too.”

She pulled away and looked to his side. She reached for her son’s face. “Ben?”

Ben just glared. “General Organa.”

Leia swallowed and covered the hurt on her face. “I’m so happy you’re safe, Ben.”

“Right.”

With a cry, Ben dropped to his knees. Vader moved from behind him to his side. “What did I tell you, Ben?”

Han and Leia shared a look. “Ben’s under orders to be respectful to you, otherwise Vader’s going to do something very Vaderish.”

Leia crossed her arms. Han never noticed before how much she resembled Vader when she did that.

“You’re alive.”

“He saved my life,” Han admitted. “And he’s the one who grabbed Ben.”

She stood in front of her father and stared him down. “How?”

“It’s a long story best told when there aren’t so many ears around. The short version is Snoke felt your son wasn’t living up to expectations and thought I could teach him what he needed to know. Snoke’s mistake was not making sure we agreed on what Ben needs to learn.”

Ben snarled. “What could a traitor teach me?”

Vader smiled coldly. “I thought I’d start with how to keep manipulative old men out of your head.”

Leia’s face went blank. “Please tell me that statement is not going where I fear it’s going.”

“I’m sorry, your Highness. I cannot.”

Leia sighed and rubbed a hand over her eyes. “Not a princess any more, you know that. You can stop with the honorifics.”

“If that is what you wish, General.”

Han didn’t like how familiar they seemed. It meant they _had_ talked while he was gone.

“Where’s your loyalty stand? Me or him?”

“You. And Luke, but he’s currently being an idiot.”

“Betray me, betray the Resistance, and I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

“Understood.”

Leia’s lips thinned and she nodded. “Well, I can’t afford to turn away someone of your skill and experience. Welcome to the Resistance, General Skywalker.” She wrapped her arms around Vader’s neck and pulled him into a hug. “Be better this time, Anakin.”

Vader’s words were muffled, spoken into Leia’s shoulder. “I promise to do my best, dear one.”

Leia let go of him. “Good. Now, let’s get this debrief over. I have a feeling I’m going to need to get very drunk afterwards.”

Han’s eyes went from his wife to Vader and back. He needed to get very, very drunk now, as soon as humanly possible. “I’m already there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, it left off at an awkward place. Sorry, Han, Leia did end up developing a relationship with Anakin after you and Luke and Ben had left her behind. Forgive her, she needed someone to yell at and Anakin will take anything he can get from her. In the debrief, Leia would get the story that Vader's a clone/strandcast and so is Snoke. Palpatine resurrected Vader thinking he was getting the guy that had just thrown him down a reactor shaft, not Anakin that had existed for 30 years as a force ghost with plenty of time to reflect on his mistakes. He literally drags Luke off Ahch-To, because Luke can't ignore him when he's flesh and blood. He eventually reunites with Kix, who's living with pirates. The Resistance blows up Exegol and Palpatine. And poor Han has to deal with his father-in-law, who knows exactly how annoying he can be before Leia yells at him for it.


End file.
